Just That Girl
by teenage.tradgedy
Summary: A James and Lily getting together story.
1. Planner

**HEY GUYS. This is just random Lily/James fluff.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. Stop rubbing it in**

* * *

"Alright Evans?" Potter asked, as he passed by me in the hallway.

As he always did.

Every single day.

With that stupid smirk displayed on his face, his stupid hand in his hair, his stupid beautiful eyes twinkling behind his glasses. Sirius Black, the big buffoon, on his other side, laughing, as usual. Remus was on Potter's other side. The only nice one, in my opinion. The other three were impossible.

"Hello," I jumped and looked around to see Mary MacDonald standing next to me, smiling slightly

"Hi," I smiled, leaning on her shoulder

"Aw, what happened to Lily today?" she teased, and I rolled my eyes

"Same thing that happens to Lily every day," I said, and Mary laughed. She was the cutest little thing, Mary. She was shorter than me, and I'm around 5"4. She's one of the only girls at Hogwarts who has short hair, which is actually very strange right now, as we do live in the 70's. Nobody has short hair. She's got a cute little pixie cut though, mahogany brown hair, and bright blue eyes. She's a petite little thing, and she's always happy.

"Potter, of course," she said, rolling her eyes happily, "Well, think of it this way, it's Friday!" she squealed, and I felt a grin spread across my face, "It's Hogsmeade tomorrow! Hell it's the weekend tomorrow!" I shook my head, smiling, and she grinned, "Aha, there's that smile. Mary one, Potter negative three billion," she said, and I burst out laughing

"I bet you have more than one Mary," I said, and she shrugged.

"Oi! MacDonald!" we turned to see Black sauntering our way, grinning devilishly, Potter, Pettigrew and Remus along with him. I groaned as Potter grinned at me, and Mary nudged me.

"What?" I said, and she shook her head, grinning at me.

"Lily and Potter," Mary started singing in a whisper, so only I could hear, "sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S- BLOODY OW!" she screamed, laughing, as I whacked her on the back of the head, "Should I keep singing? Loudly?" she asked, as the boys stopped in front of us, watching our exchange in amusement.

"If you do,"

"What are you going to do? Put me in detention?" she teased, and I rolled my eyes, "You want to laugh," she said, poking my cheek, "I know you do,"

"Go away!" I laughed, slapping her hand, and she grinned at me.

"I win," she said simply, before turning to the giant boys in front of us. No joke, they were massive. I had to crane my neck to look Potter and Black in the eye, not that I ever did. Remus was only a little shorter than them. Pettigrew, on the other hand, was much shorter than them, "You hollered?" she said, looking at Black, and I saw his eyes twinkle

"I was wondering if I could borrow you," Black said, and I had to hold back a gag. We all knew what Black's 'borrowing' was. It usually involved shagging. Mary raised her eyebrows at him and I watched her.

"Sure," she smiled, and I felt my eyes widen, as did Potter's and Remus's. Black grinned at her widely

"Excellent," he said, and she shrugged, causing his smile to falter slightly

"Lily, can you tell Cody I cant make it tonight?" she said, turning to me. She winked and I bit back a laugh, keeping my face straight.

"What about Adam? From Hufflepuff?" I said seriously, and Mary bit her lip, pretending to think

"But, he's so cute!" she said seriously, and I nodded, trying to ignore the looks of incredulity on the Marauders' faces, "Maybe…oh okay I'll meet him _before _and then meet Black," she said, and I nodded. She smiled and then turned back to Black, who looked bewildered, "So what time?" she asked sweetly, and Black coughed.

"You seem busy," he said uncomfortably, and she sighed

"Why does this always happen?" she said, looking at me, and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know Mary, you might need to get a planner book or something," I said, and she nodded.

"Shame," she said, and smiled sweetly at Black, "See you later then," she smiled, and then grabbed my elbow and dragged me away. The boys were still frozen in the spot. I swerved, leading us into an empty classroom, and we promptly burst out laughing.

"That was so, funny!" I choked out, holding onto a desk, clutching my stomach. Mary was unashamedly lying on the floor, laughing silently, with tears streaming down her face.

"Nice try girls," my head snapped up to see Black and Potter standing in the doorway, smirking at us. Mary sat up quickly and looked at Black, who was grinning at her. Potter was staring at me, and I had to stifle an eye roll

"Well played," Black said, helping Mary to her feet, and Mary grinned at him, causing my eyebrows to rise. I knew that smile.

"Thank you," she said, and then turned to look at me, throwing me a pleading look. I shrugged and she beamed at me, "So tonight?" she said, looking at Black, who grinned at her.

"How about now?" he whispered, and Mary flushed.

"We have class," she said

"We have a free period," I said, and Mary smiled at me.

"Okay," she said to Black, who grinned at her. He took her hand and dragged her out of the room. I chuckled and rolled my eyes, before heading out the door. I had forgotten that Potter was still there, and I ended up slamming into him.

Potter smirked at me and I glared at him before walking around him, "Evans," he said, "Hogsmeade tomorrow?" he smirked, and I just looked at him.

"When hell freezes over," I said, before turning around and stalking away to the library.

* * *

"Hello," my head snapped up to see Mary sitting in front of me, smiling.

"How was your shag?" I asked, and she laughed

"I didn't have one," she said, pulling out a muggle nail file.

"Then what did you do?" I asked incredulously, and Mary rolled her eyes

"Snogged," she said, and I snorted

"For an hour?" I asked, and she shook her head

"Then we talked," she said, flushing slightly

"About what?" I asked incredulously, and she shrugged

"Random things; school, his friends, my friends, you and Potter," she winked, and I narrowed my eyes at her, "I still think I'm right," she said, and I looked at her curiously

"About what?"

"I bet that you two would get together," she grinned, and I gasped

"Mary!"

"What?" she asked, grinning at me.

"You told _Black, _Potter's _best mate_, that we would get together?" I asked, and Mary giggled, "Merlin help me," I whimpered.

* * *

"Lily," I looked at Mary to see her looking, wide-eyed at the entrance of the Common Room. I looked over to see five people walk in.

Remus Lupin

Peter Pettigrew

Sirius Black

James Potter

Stella Jones

I frowned. Potter had his arm around a girl.

I don't know why, or how, but the quill in my hand snapped in two.

* * *

**Hey guys! Stay tuned for the next chapter. **


	2. Help

**Hey guys! This story isn't going to be really long, just saying, but I had an idea and I wanted to use it (: Enjoy**

**AND REVIEW PLEASE.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do, however, own the plot**

* * *

"What the hell?" I hissed to Mary, who was staring, dumbstruck, at Potter's arm, which was around Stella Jones. All Mary could do was shake her head.

Black looked over at us and smiled, before walking over. I felt myself tense as Black walked over, and as Potter looked at him, and briefly at me, before smiling down at Stella.

"Hey there," he said, smiling down at Mary, sitting down next to her.

"Hi," she said shyly, and then looked at me, "What's up with Potter?" she asked, nodding towards the new couple. Every eye in the Common Room was on them, and I noticed quite a few eyes flicker back to me.

"What _is _up with him?" Black asked, and Mary shrugged

"Never mind," she said, her eyes flickering to me. I was now looking at my Potions textbook. Black looked over at me

"Hey Evans," he said, and I looked between him and Mary, who was looking at me pleadingly, before sighing

"Hi," I said, and he beamed. He stood up and sat down next to me, looking over my work.

"This is boring," he said, and I felt a smile spread across my face, "MERLIN!" he yelled, and the whole Common Room looked over. I noticed Potter looking between Black and myself, his eyes slightly narrowed

"What?" I asked, and Black grinned

"Were you _smiling_?" he gasped, and I rolled my eyes as Mary burst out laughing.

"I'll be back," she said, standing up

"Where are you going?" I asked, and Black threw me an amused look

"Scared to be alone with me, Evans?" he asked, and I ignored him.

"I have to go see McGonagall about the transfiguration homework," she said

"I can help you!" I said

"Really?" she said skeptically, "Lily, you're rubbish at transfiguration," she said, and I stuck my tongue out at her

"I am not!"

"Yes, but you can't explain it," she said. I couldn't argue there. She smiled and walked away, skirting around Potter and Stella, before vanishing out the portrait hole.

"So, Evans," Black said, putting his feet up on the desk

"Do you mind?" I asked, eying his boots, and he grinned

"Do my feet bother you?" he asked, waving his feet around, and I rolled my eyes. I tugged my book and parchment _away _from his boots and got back to work, "Don't be boring!" he whined, and I turned to him incredulously

"I'm working!" I said

"The essay isn't due until next week!" Black retorted, and I flushed

"I like getting my work done early, okay?" I said, and Black rolled his eyes.

"So what do you think of Prongs and Stella?" he asked, and I looked at him

"Why?" I asked, and he shrugged

"Just asking. I don't know Stella," he said, and I sighed

"I don't know Potter," I said, and he rolled his eyes

"C'mon Lily, you know him," he said, and I looked at him

"Did you just call me Lily?"

"That's your name, isn't it?" he said, smirking at me.

"Yes, but you've always called me Evans," I pointed out

"What did he call you?" Remus asked, sitting down on the edge of my desk.

"Lily," I said, and Remus frowned, looking at Black

"That's odd," he said, and I nodded. Black shook his head and looked around the Common Room. I noticed many girls looking lustfully at him.

Here's the thing. Black is hot. No denying that. So is Remus. And Potter for that matter…WHAT?

"What?" Black asked, looking at me, from where I had jumped at my thoughts

"Oh, er, nothing," I said, frowning. I wrote a few more sentences, while Remus and Black chatted, before huffing and slamming the textbook shut.

"Whoa," Black said, holding his hands up, palms forward. I grinned and Black gasped, pointing at my face, "Moony! Moony did you see that? She can smile!" he said, and Remus snorted

"Yes, I know, she's smiled before,"

"Not around me," Black said smugly

"I don't think that's something to be proud of," I said, and Remus laughed and hi-fived me as Black looked at me incredulously

"RUDE!" he screamed, and I jumped

"Why are you yelling?" I looked up quickly to see Potter, Pettigrew and Stella standing next to Remus. WHY? Why did he have to come here?

"Is it bothering you?" Black retorted, and I looked at Remus, who was rolling his eyes. I leaned down and picked up my Transfiguration textbook, placing it on the desk on top of my potions book, "_Now _what are you doing?" he asked, and I looked at him, eyebrows raised

"Homework?" I said

"We don't have anything due next week for Transfiguration," Black pointed out, and I flushed slightly

"I'm doing the questions," I said, and Black burst out laughing, "WHAT?" I yelled, and he grinned at me

"So much for 'I like doing my work early, okay?'" he said cheekily, and I rolled my eyes, opening the textbook, "LILY!"

"Since when do you call her Lily?" Pettigrew asked, looking at Black, while Potter looked at him incredulously

"Thank you," I said, looking at Pettigrew, who smiled at me slightly, "See it's not only me who notices," I said to Black, who snorted

"Lily darling," he said, putting his arm around my shoulders. I could see his fingers out of the corner of my eye, dangling off my shoulder.

"IF you do not remove your arm I will cut it off," I said, and Black grinned at me

"Would you really do that to me?" he asked, and I huffed, shifting away from him.

"Hi," I looked up to see who was talking to me and saw that it was Stella, who was smiling at me

"Hi," I said, smiling

"I haven't talked to you in forever!" Stella said, giggling. I couldn't help but notice Potter's arm around her waist.

"I know," I said, tearing my eyes away from his hand on her waist, "How's Hest?" I asked. Hestia Jones had been Head Girl when I was a prefect, and we'd been pretty good friends

"The usual," Stella said, waving her hand, and I laughed

"Snogging random boys?" I asked, and she giggled, nodding. just as Mary walked into the Common Room. She frowned at the people surrounding my desk and walked over.

"Am I missing something?" she asked, looking from Potter, Pettigrew, Black and Remus to me, "Because I'm pretty sure that you have never, and I mean _never_, had a civil conversation with them," she said, gesturing to the boys, who chuckled.

"It's all your stupid boyfriends fault," I muttered, looking down at the Transfiguration textbook. I didn't understand it, "What did McGoogles say?" I asked, and I heard Black snort

"Who?" he asked incredulously, and I chose to ignore him, "Lily, do you call McGonagall, McGoogles?" he asked, bouncing up and down happily. I turned red and then looked at Mary, who was looking at him, amused.

"She told me to, I quote, 'ask Ms. Evans about it,' because she's sure 'you understand it and will be more than willing to lend a hand,'" Mary said, rolling her eyes, "So, help me," she said, sitting down next to me.

I looked at her and then slammed my head down on the textbook, causing everyone to jump, except Mary, who burst out laughing

"Am I to understand that the wonderful Ms. Evans doesn't understand the Transfiguration homework?" she asked incredulously, and I groaned

"It's a stupid subject anyway," I mumbled, and she burst out laughing. I could see the others laughing as well.

"What homework is it?" Remus asked, leaning over the book, "Oh, yeah, Prongs helped me on this," he said, grinning, and I huffed

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping you," Stella said, and I looked at her as if she were insane, as did Potter, mind you.

"Er, right," Potter said, running his hand through his hair.

"Maybe you should help her mate," Black said, smirking at his flustered best mate, "We'll go," he said, standing up and nodding at Mary, who grinned and stood up, knowing how much I wanted to murder everyone at this moment, but wouldn't, because I needed the help. Remus and Pettigrew, understanding this, grinned and walked away, while Black put his arm around Stella's shoulders and led her away, leaving me with Potter.

"So, er, what do you need help with?" he asked awkwardly, and I sighed, giving in.

"I don't get it, like, how to answer the question," I said, and I saw a grin flash across his face.

"Can I sit?" he asked, gesturing to the spot Black had just vacated, and I shrugged. Taking it as a yes, Potter sat down next to me, pulling the Transfiguration book closer to him. I looked up to see Mary wink at me before Black dragged her out of the Common Room. Stella walked out after them, after attempting to get Potter's attention, probably going back to the Hufflepuff Common Room, "Oh, okay," Potter said, and I looked over at him, my hair flying slightly and resting on his shoulder. He didn't seem to notice, "Well the questions basically ask about this, right?" he said, pointing at a spell in the book, "So all you really have to do is use this one paragraph here, and answer your questions," he said simply, "So for question one, you'd say-"

"That the transformation of this is done by…OH alright, I understand," I said, and smiled, much to my own surprise

"Did you just smile at me?" he asked, and I bit my lip

"Erm, no?" I said, and Potter grinned. He turned me so I was facing him and smiled slightly. I looked around and saw that, thankfully, nobody else was in the Common Room.

"So, Evans, how are you?" he asked, and I sighed

"Er, fine," I said, looking down at the chair I was sitting on. Next thing I knew, Potters lips were on mine. No joke. He was snogging me. You know what's even weirder?

I was snogging him back.

Snogging Potter felt fantastic! His hands were on my hips, and the skin there was burning. His lips were really soft, but the kiss was still passionate. My hands were on his shoulders, pulling him closer to me, and as I pushed my tongue into his mouth, I felt his grip on my hips tighten, and a low groan emit from the back of his throat.

When we pulled apart, I looked at him, only to see a smile on his face, "So, Evans, if I ask you to Hogsmeade right now…" he said, and I felt my stomach drop. What? What is this? I did not expect this.

"I-what?" I squeaked, and I saw his smile falter

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" he whispered, and I looked at him with wide eyes. He looked at me for a couple seconds before letting go of me quickly, as if it hurt to touch me, and standing up, running up the stairs of the boys' dormitories.

"Yes," I whispered, hiding my face in my hands.

* * *

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please (:**


	3. Friendship

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for following the story ALREADY. I'll be updating pretty quickly for the next couple days, it's a 4 day weekend (: **

**REVIEW.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: No it's not mine**

* * *

"Lily, are you alright?" Mary asked, waving her hand in front of my face during breakfast the next morning.

"Am I?" I asked her, and Mary rolled her eyes

"Honestly you're such a carrot," she said, and I raised my eyebrows, the corners of my mouth twitching

"A carrot?"

"Yes, you're a carrot. Because they're vegetables. And vegetables are boring and nasty," she said, and I giggled, "And I haven't seen you do that since last night," she said.

"That's because I haven't done that since last night," I said, violently stabbing my bacon with a fork.

"So…what went down between you and Potter then?" she asked, leaning forward and winking at me. I bit my lip. No, I hadn't told her yet, "What?" she asked, and I looked at her, knowing that I looked guilty, "Lily Evans if you don't tell me this second-"

"," I said quickly. Mary just looked at me. I noticed that she had dropped her fork.

"Hello," Black said, sitting down next to Mary and kissing her on the cheek. Mary was still frozen

"What's up with Mary?" Remus asked, sitting down next to me, frowning at Mary.

"How come we're sitting here, you ask?" Pettigrew said, sitting down on my other side, "Well, now that Padfoot is dating Mary, and he's going to be sitting here, we figured we'd join you, since we like you Lily," he said. I smiled slightly at him. I looked over at Black, who was looking at me curiously. I wonder if Potter had told him about last night.

"Have you seen James?" Remus asked me, and I shook my head. The mention of him seemed to snap Mary out of it.

"YOU DID WHAT?" she screeched, standing up, causing the boys to jump and me to shrink back in my seat, "Lily-you-I cant- stupid- URGH!" she screeched, "Come with me, now!" she yelled, pointing imperiously towards the entrance of the Great Hall. I groaned and stood up.

"See you later," I said to the boys, who were looking between the two of us, bewildered

"No you wont, you'll have to come to her funeral," she said to Black, who grinned. She grabbed my wrist.

"OW!" I yelled, as she dug her stupid nails into my flesh, but she ignored me, and dragged me out of the Great Hall. Just as my luck would have it, I ended up bumping into Potter, who was walking in with Stella, "Oh sorry!" I said, and then realized who I had bumped into.

Potter hand a hand on my waist to steady me, and I flushed deep maroon. Potter glared at me. And I mean, _glared _at me. Stella, on the other hand, laughed

"Lily, you're so funny," she giggled, "Come on Jamie, let's go," she said, and Potter looked down at her and smiled, allowing her to drag him away.

I stood frozen, and Mary looked at me sympathetically, before giving my arm a tug. She opened the door to a broom closet and shoved me in. Yes, I found this extremely awkward, incase you were wondering, "Explain," she said, sitting down in front of me, and I sighed, sitting down.

"I snogged Potter last night," I said, and she nodded, smiling slightly

"When?"

"When he was helping me with the Transfiguration homework," I said, and she nodded, gesturing for me to continue, "and then, he turned me to face him and asked how I was, and I said fine, and next thing I knew-" I cut off then, sighing

"He was snogging you," she stated, and I nodded, flushing, and Mary squealed, "NO. WAY. This is fantastic!" she said happily, clapping her hands, "Merlin, but, wait," she said quickly, "Why did he walk into the Great Hall with Stella?" she asked, and I bit my lip

"Because he asked me out after we snogged…" I said, and I saw Mary narrow her eyes

"You idiot!" she hissed, whacking my arm, "You said no?"

"You don't have to _hit _me!" I hissed back, whacking her arm away, "You think I'm not upset about it? And actually," I said, and her head snapped back to me, "I didn't say no," I whispered, "I didn't say anything while he was there. I just kind of…sat there. And then he jumped up and ran away, and then, I said yes," I said quietly, and Mary shook her head

"That is the worst possible time to _ever _freeze," she said, and I gave her a sarcastic look, "Don't look at me like that Lily Evans," she said sternly, and I felt a smile twitch at my face, "So, you want to go out with him," she said, smiling, and I groaned, which, she obviously took as an affirmative, and instantly started to squeal happily

"Mary shut up!" I hissed, but it was no use. Just then, the door to the broom cupboard opened and we were greeted by no other than the James Potter himself.

"You know, I usually have to pull couples out of here," he said, and I noticed he was talking to Mary, and not to me.

"How do you know we're not a couple?" Mary retorted, throwing her arm around my shoulder once we had stood up. Potter's eyes flickered to my face and then back to Mary

"Er, Sirius," he said, and her eyes widened

"Merlin, please don't tell him about Lily and I doing the dirty in here!" she squeaked, and I snorted very unattractively, naturally.

"I'll try," Potter said, "Evans," he said, nodding stiffly at me, before walking away, "You better hurry up Mary, or you'll miss Hogsmeade," he said, and Mary nodded, jumping out of the closet, shutting the door behind me

"You must've seriously hurt him Lils, because he won't even look at you," she said, and I threw her a deadpan look

"Really? I hadn't noticed," I said bluntly, and she giggled. Just then, Black came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle.

"Hello there," he said, and she giggled, "Problem," he sighed, and Mary looked up at him, "Turns out, I'm not allowed in Hogsmeade today," he said, and Mary frowned, "McGoogles is irritated at me," he said, winking at me for the use of my nickname.

"Oh, okay," she said, and then turned to look at me

"I'm not going," I said, and Mary huffed.

"Fine! Remus!" she called, and he turned around.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to Hogsmeade with you," she said, and Remus chuckled as she stuck her tongue out at me, threw Black a nasty look, and then linked arms with Remus.

"So, Evans," Black said, looking at me. I turned to look at him quickly. I had been watching Potter kiss Stella on the cheek, "What shall we do today?" he asked.

"Er, I was going to do homework," I said, and he rolled his eyes. He snaked his elbow through mine and then dragged me out of the door, "But I thought you weren't allowed in Hogsmeade!" I squeaked.

"We're not going to Hogsmeade," he shrugged, turning me so that we were heading to the Quidditch Pitch

"But I don't want to go there," I whined, and Black chuckled.

"We're not," he said simply, and then pointed at the infamous oak tree next to the Black Lake, "We're going there," he said, and I smiled. That I could do, "So Lily," he said, sitting down at the base of the tree, leaning against the trunk. I sat down next to him and looked out across the lake.

"Yes Black?" I said, and he sighed

"I'd appreciate it if you called me by my first name," he said, and I looked at him blankly, "What?"

"Yes Sirius?" I said, and he grinned, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"How was your snog last night?" he asked, and I felt myself stiffen. So Potter _had _told him.

"Erm," I said, twirling the end of my hair.

"Don't worry, I know how it ends…I didn't really think of you as a slut," he said, and I turned sharply to look at him

"What?" I asked weakly, and he looked at me, his eyes blazing

"How could you?" he asked angrily, "Don't you know how much he wants you?" he hissed

"Not anymore," I said glumly, and Blac-Sirius's eyes widened

"What?"

"You heard me," I said, and then looked up at him, "Don't _call _me anything. Did Potter tell you that I said no?" she asked, and Sirius shook his head

"Er, no, he said your reaction was enough of a no for him," he said, and I bit my lip

"I was scared," I said, and Sirius continued to look at me, "Because I was going to say yes," I whispered, and Sirius's eyes widened.

"WHAT?" he yelled, causing the birds to fly out of the tree we were leaning against.

"You heard me," I said defiantly, and he looked at me sympathetically, "And as soon as he left I said yes," I said, sounding kind of choked, "And then he walked into the Great Hall this morning with Stella," I continued, feeling my eyes prickle. Sirius put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me onto him, so I was leaning against his shoulder.

"Don't cry," he said, and I rolled my eyes, "you know, James always said he'd get you to like him," he said, and I smacked his chest, albeit, half-heartedly.

"Well bloody fantastic for him," I muttered, and Sirius chuckled, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"We should go inside," he said, as a few students walked outside. I nodded and allowed him to pull me to my feet.

* * *

"And then- You wont believe this- and then Dumbledore, that's right _Dumbledore- _came up behind us and told us to use porridge instead!" Sirius choked out, leaning against the wall of the corridor leading to Gryffindor Tower. I had spent the whole day with Sirius, and, I could understand now, exactly why everyone loved him. He was entertaining, sweet, and genuine. And his looks were just a bonus.

I was laughing, holding onto his arm for support, holding my sides, "Dumbledore?" I asked incredulously, "But he'd never!" I laughed, and he nodded, still laughing

"Exactly!" he laughed, "And we took his advice!"

"I remember that," I giggled, "Best end of year feast ever," I said, remembering how the graduating Slytherins had all had pudding dumped on them.

"I don't think Dumbledore minded much, Lucius Malfoy was graduating in that year, and I don't think he particularly liked him," Sirius said, and I rolled my eyes

"I don't think _anyone _did," I snorted, and he grinned at me.

"You know Evans, you're not bad," Sirius said, and I smiled at him.

"You're not bad either," I said, and he grinned at me, clasping his heart dramatically

"Why Lily dearest, this moment cannot pass without a hug," he said, holding his arms open. I giggled and walked into his arms, throwing mine around his neck and his arms hugging me around my waist. I giggled and leaned back, but he didn't release his hold on me, "No! It's not everyday I get to hug an attractive girl," he winked, and I laughed.

Just then, Potter walked around the corner, "Sirius! Mate I was-oh," he said, looking at the two of us. Sirius let go of me so quickly I might have been on fire. Well, my skin certainly felt like it. If Potter was glaring gat me this morning, it was nothing compared to the look of pure hatred he was giving me right now, "I see you two are busy," he said, glaring at Sirius, who shrunk back slightly

"James, mate-"

"I'll see you later then," James said, turning around quickly and walking away. I've never seen him walk so fast.

"Shit!" Sirius said, leaning against the wall, "Damn it!" he yelled, kicking his toe against the wall, "he's going to _murder _me!" he said, and I frowned

"Why?"

"_Why _Lily!" Because you're off limits!" he hissed, and I frowned. I didn't like being property

"What do you mean 'off limits'," I said irritably, and Sirius sighed, shaking his head

"You have always been James's," he said, "We've been forbidden from fooling around you and- bloody ARGH! Do you know what that looked like?" he asked, and I bit my lip. I saw his dilemma.

"I'm sorry," I said softly, and he looked at me with soft eyes

"Oh Merlin I'm sorry Lily. I don't want you to feel bad. Don't be sorry," he said, "I feel bad now that I've made you feel bad!" he said, and laughed at his confusing sentence, "We're okay," he said, hugging me quickly, "I'll see you later, yeah?" he said, before grinning at me and sprinting off in the direction James had just gone

"Lils," I turned around quickly to see Mary standing there, arms crossed

"I swear I wasn't doing anything!" I said, holding my hands up, and she raised her eyebrows

"What? No, don't worry I've been standing here since before you two hugged, I know what's going on," she said, and I relaxed considerably. She walked over to me and put her arms around me, "Are you alright?" she asked, and I shook my head, "Come on, let's go back to the Common Room," she said, and took my arm, leading me back to the Common Room.

I walked inside the Common Room and jumped at the screaming that greeted me. Mary groaned.

James Potter and Sirius Black were screaming at each other in the middle of the Common Room. I looked around. The first years were frightened. As I watched, James pulled his wand out and pointed it at Sirius, who yelled something and pulled his own wand out. James shot a spell at Sirius, who put up a shield charm. I watched as the spell bounced off the shield, and promptly hit a second year girl in the back, causing her to shriek and fall over.

"ENOUGH!" I screamed, walking inside the room. Come on, I wasn't Head Girl for nothing. Oh right, forgot to mention that, yes, I'm Head Girl, "Look at what you did!" I said, gesturing to the second year, who Mary was tending to gently.

"Lily-" Sirius started, and James hissed at him

"OH AND YOU SAID-"

"YOU KNOW WHAT JAMES? MAYBE-"

"STOP IT!" I screamed, "Silencio!" I said, pointing at the two of them, both of whom who looked down at me, glaring, "If you don't shut up _right now _I'm going to put you both in detention," I said, looking angrily between the two of them. I flicked my wand and the charm lifted off both of them.

"Fine," Sirius said, and then looked at James, who was glaring at me.

"Fine," James said, looking up at Sirius.

"Thanks," Remus said, putting his arm around my shoulder. James glared and me and I felt my bottom lip quaver under the intense hatred

"Excuse me," I said, and walked swiftly up the stairs to my dorm, followed by my best friend.

* * *

**Hey! Review PLEASE!**


	4. Notes

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter. To answer the question, I don't think this story's going to be that long, but, I'm not sure to be honest. I don't think it'll be extremely long though. Just saying.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. NOTHING I TELL YOU. NOTHING**

* * *

I jumped up in my seat as a piece of parchment landed on my desk, shaped like a paper airplane. I looked around for the source of the note and when I caught Sirius's eye, he winked at me.

Honestly, how dare he attempt to pass notes with me in class? To be fair, however, we were in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and I was sitting at the back, thanks to our new Professor's 'seating chart'. Honestly it's as if we were five years old!

Mary was sitting next to me, and was the only other person to notice the piece of parchment landing on my desk. She passed me one herself, and I looked down at the scribbled note.

_**Who's it from?**_

_Sirius_

_**What's going on there?**_

_I don't know! I haven't read it yet. Hold your hippogriffs. _

I saw Mary giggle out of the corner of my eye and rolled my eyes at her. She bit her lip and looked back down at her notes, her shoulders shaking violently. Mary had some sort of problem, I had decided. Whenever she was told not to laugh, she only laughed harder, and she DIDN'T STOP. Usually, I would find this hilarious, but in class? No. I looked down at the airplane and unfolded it.

**Ginger,**

**As you have probably noticed, Prongs there isn't talking to me. No! Don't be sorry. It's honestly nobody's fault except his. He's overreacting. **

**Just wanting to make sure our friendship is still intact.**

**Love,**

**Womanizer**

I snorted as I read his signature, and I saw Sirius grin from where he was sitting. Mary frowned and I showed the note to her. She read over it and giggled at Sirius's given name, before handing it back to me

_Person who I will never be able to refer to as Womanizer,_

_I'm sorry you're in a spat. And I'm going to ignore you telling me not to be sorry as it is, in fact, because of me you're in a spat. _

_I don't understand, actually. Why is he so fussed about it? He's got Stella._

_OF COURSE OUR FRIENDSHIP IS STILL INTACT. _

_Love,_

_Person who will never EVER forgive you for calling her 'Ginger'._

Mary read over my shoulder and grinned at my sign off. I folded the paper into an intricate swan, because I was just that bored, and sent it flying back to Sirius. He looked down at the swan and threw me a sarcastic look, before looking down at it, unsure of how to unfold it. I giggled. Remus, who was sitting next to Sirius, looked down at the swan and grinned, before waving his wand and causing the paper to unfold.

I looked back down at my notes and continued jotting stuff down, when a pyramid landed next to me. I grinned at it and unfolded it carefully, careful not to make any noise.

**Lilykins,**

**Shouldn't you be rejoicing that he's fussed about it? I'll let you stew over that while I copy Moony's notes.**

**Love,**

**Siriusly hot.**

I accidentally burst out laughing at his signature. Everyone turned to look at me and I bit my lip

"Ms. Evans, anything I may help you with?" Professor wart-nose (I don't know his name) asked me, and I smiled serenely

"Sorry Professor," I mumbled, and then looked back at my paper, trying very hard to ignore Sirius and Remus, who were shaking with laughter, and Mary, who was crying from biting her lip so hard.

"Ms. Evans, if something is so funny, it should be shared with the class," wart-nose said, leaning against the desk, and I bit my lip. My eyes flickered over to Sirius, who was watching me, amused. Damn it.

"Erm, I, er, spelt my name wrong, sir," I said, and Sirius, Remus and Mary burst out laughing, closely followed by the rest of the class.

"How can you possibly spell your name wrong? There are _four _letters!" Pettigrew teased from the seat behind me, and I jumped. I had forgotten that James and Peter were sitting behind me. I turned around and jumped as I found myself looking right into James's eyes. I turned quickly to look at Peter and grinned, before turning around. Mary was still shaking with laughter, and I shoved her, hard, causing her to giggle even more.

I looked back down at Sirius's note, not looking at the name, and frowned. Why would I be rejoicing? I mean, Sirius and James are in a fight because James is-

I froze.

James is jealous.

Oh my Merlin. James is jealous.

I bounced up and down in my seat happily, and Mary raised her eyebrow at me, as if I had gone insane. Which, I probably had.

_James is jealous!_

I scribbled down, and shoved it at Mary. She read it, and then grinned at me. I bit my lip so I wouldn't squeal, and then looked at Sirius. He was grinning, and when he caught my eye, he winked. I heard a sharp intake of breath behind me and turned, stupidly, to see James glaring at Sirius. He turned his gaze to me and I felt like he was trying to kill me. I turned away quickly and got back to my notes, a stupid smile on my face for the rest of the class.

* * *

"Hey there," I turned around quickly to see Remus and Sirius approaching me. Mary had gone to the library, having forgotten one of her books there. Sirius threw his arm around my shoulder and I grinned at him. Remus threw his arm around my shoulder from the other side and I laughed as his hand slapped Sirius in the face, "OI! Moony!" Sirius squeaked, ducking.

"Hey," I turned and then yelled out, holding my head

"You guys! Get your arms off my hair!" I squeaked, and they both grinned, before removing their arms, releasing my hair. I turned around to see who it was and smiled at Peter, "Hi," I said, before facing forwards. The boys chatted around me and I felt a smile light up on my face. It was nice being friends with these boys.

I felt then tug on my arm and I looked around.

"Where are we?" I asked, and Remus grinned at me

"In a secret corridor, on the way to the Great Hall," he said, and I nodded, looking around, "So Wormtail," Remus said, turning to Peter, who was walking on his other side, "Where's Prongs?" he asked.

Sirius tensed slightly and then put his arm around my shoulders, and I smiled up at him.

"He's meeting Stella, I think," Peter said, and I bit my lip. Sirius squeezed my shoulders sympathetically. We turned into the Great Hall and I grinned as I saw Mary sitting by herself, looking around irritably. She noticed us and narrowed her eyes at me, to which I grinned at her.

"Hi," I said happily, and she stuck her tongue out at me

"So I have to go to the library, and you steal my boyfriend," she said dramatically, nodding towards Sirius, who barked a laugh.

"Aw, darling, you know you're my one and only," he said dramatically, letting go of me and leaning down to kiss Mary. Mary giggled and put her hands in his hair, holding him to her. Just then, James walked into the Great Hall, by himself. I looked towards the Hufflepuff table, and saw Stella sitting there, chatting happily to her friends. So where had he gone?

James looked around the Great Hall and when he noticed us, his eyes zeroed in on Mary and Sirius, and I saw his expression soften. I nudged Remus, who looked over at him and rolled his eyes, before turning back to the couple and clearing his throat. Sirius looked at Remus irritably, and then looked behind him, noticing James. I saw Sirius's jaw clench.

"Hi!" Peter said happily, waving at James, who walked over uncomfortably. He stood next to Peter and nodded stiffly to Sirius, who chose to ignore him, and looked at me instead.

"Ms. MacDonald," I looked around quickly to see Professor Merrythought walking over, and rolled my eyes, as Mary grinned at my reaction. Professor Merrythought smiled sweetly at me before looking down at Mary with adoring eyes, "Mary, dear, would you mind assisting me in my office?" she asked, and Mary shook her head.

"See you later," Mary said to me, standing up, and I glared at her. She giggled and blew me a kiss before walking away with Professor Merrythought.

"You can't leave me like this!" I hissed, running after her and grabbing onto her sleeve, and she grinned at me.

"You'll live. Sirius will look after you," she said, and I sighed. I walked back to where they were, only because my bag was there.

"Sit," Sirius said, gesturing next to him, and I shook my head, grabbing my bag

"I have to go to-"

"The library," Sirius said, nodding, and I glared at him. He shot me a cheeky grin, "Is it just me, or did Merrythought's request sound kind of naughty," he said, winking, and I flushed.

"You are disgusting," I said, picking up my bag and making to walk out of the Great Hall, but he grabbed my ponytail, pulling me down, "Bloody ow!" I squeaked, and he grinned at me, "Fine," I huffed, sitting down next to him. I reached over him for a pumpkin pasty and then crossed my legs, looking down at the floor. I was very aware of James standing there, watching us.

"So," Remus said, clapping, attempting to break the awkward silence, in which both James and Sirius were glaring at each other.

"I'm leaving," Sirius said, standing up, "Come on Lily," he said, and held his hand out. I sighed, knowing he was only trying to irritate James, and allowed him to help me up. He put his arm around my shoulder and shot James a glare, before herding me out of the Great Hall. I noticed everyone's eyes on us and groaned

"Sirius, they're all going to think we're dating," I said, looking around at the people looked up at us, and he grinned.

"I would've dated you long ago had James not marked you as his," he said, and I flushed slightly, still eating my pumpkin pasty.

"Not smart," Remus said, coming up behind us, shaking his head at Sirius, "You didn't see his face when you left with her," he said, nodding towards me, and I felt my stomach flutter. James was jealous.

"He'll have to suck it up," Sirius said. Just then, there was a growl behind us and I turned around to see James standing there, furious. I attempted to shrug out from under Sirius's arm, but he didn't let me go, "What?" Sirius asked irritably, arm still around my shoulders. I looked desperately at Remus, who took my arm and tugged, pulling me over to him instead.

"WHAT?" James bellowed, and I saw Sirius's jaw clench, "That's all you can say?" he yelled.

"Well what else do you bloody expect me to say?" Sirius growled, and I huffed. I pulled out my wand, "Silencio!" I hissed, and both of them fell silent, screaming obscenities at each other, "That is my new favorite spell," I said to Remus, who grinned down at me.

Sirius glared at James, before huffing and walking away. James turned to me and narrowed his eyes angrily. I chose to walk away, not wanting him to see the tears in my eyes. I'm not a crybaby, trust me, I never cry, but I was crying.

* * *

When I walked into the Common Room that night, I froze. James and Sirius were sitting together, giggling like little girls.

So they'd made up. I know I should feel happy that they weren't fighting anymore, but I felt disappointed. Did this mean James didn't care about me anymore? I walked past them and felt something grab my sleeve. I turned around and Sirius pulled me towards him.

"Er, what?" I said, and he grinned at me. He shoved a piece of paper in my hand and I looked down at it. It was in the shape of a boat. I turned and walked away from him, pointedly not looking at James, and unfolded the note.

**Smarty-pants,**

**Meet me in the Common Room at midnight.**

**Love,**

**Mr. Devilishly-Handsome **

I grinned down at the letter and then looked over at Sirius, and nodded slightly. He grinned happily and then turned back to James, continuing to chat. James was glaring at the piece of paper in my hand.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you liked it. I'm keeping the chapters short and sweet. This way they're done faster, and you can read them faster. **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	5. Midnight

**Hey guys! Hope you like the story! I woke up this morning to 30 emails on my Blackberry (best way to receive reviews EVER) and my day was made at 8 in the morning. **

**THANK YOU.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

"You made it!" Sirius whispered happily, as I walked down the stairs of my dormitory, dressed in shorts and a brown shirt.

"Yes, I did," I whispered back. I walked over to him and the second I got to him, Sirius pulled me into a bear hug, "Er, hi?" I said uncertainly as he let me go, and he grinned down at me, "What are we doing?" I asked, and he frowned, "Why am I down here at midnight?"

"Oh, that, right, well, tomorrow is Moony's birthday," he said, and I looked at him blankly

"I don't see where you're going with this," I said bluntly, and he huffed

"You're going to help me decorate," he said, gesturing around the Common Room, and I sighed, "Come on Lilykins! He's turning seventeen!"

"Fine," I sighed, and Sirius grinned happily, "Why aren't your friends helping you?" I asked

"You are my friend, Lily," he said chirpily, as he walked over to a corner of the Common Room. He pulled a carton out and heaved it to the middle of the Common Room, "Anyway, Prongs has gone to get Stella to help us and I told Mary to come down," he said, and I rolled my eyes

"Mary's not coming," I said, and he looked at me with wide eyes

"Why?" he asked, and I giggled

"Mary likes to sleep. She's not coming down," I said, and Sirius shot the staircase a nasty look, as if Mary falling asleep was a personal insult to him and it was the staircase's fault.

"Whatever," he said, "She's missing out," he winked, and I grinned at him.

"Where's Peter then?" I asked, as the door to the Common Room opened, admitting James and Stella, hand in hand. I winced.

"He's gone to get the booze," Sirius shrugged, and I glared at him.

"Sirius Black-"

"Yes, little miss Lily Evans," he said, standing up and looking at me, amused.

"You're-but-booze-and-I hate you," I said, glaring at him, and he chuckled quietly.

"I hate doing this, you have to be super quiet," he grumbled, and I rolled my eyes. I pulled out my wand and pointed it at the staircases

"Muffliato," I whispered, and Sirius looked at me, amused

"I never thought I'd see you use that spell," he said, leaning down into the box. I looked up to see where James and Stella had gotten to, and regretted it instantly.

They were snogging.

Stella had her arms around his neck, and he had his hands on her hips, and had placed her on one of the desks, and she was wrapping her legs around his middle.

I looked away quickly, towards the staircase of my dorm. My heart was pounding and I could hear it's beat in my ears. My eyes were prickling. There was a clog in my throat.

"I'll go get Mary," I said in a choked voice. Sirius looked around to his friend, and then turned back to me, but before Sirius could say anything, I sprinted up the stairs to my dormitory. I threw the door open and collapsed on my bed, feeling the tears stream into my pillow.

Damn James Potter. Why did I have to like him? It hurt too much! Why couldn't he still like me?

"Lily?" I turned around quickly to see Mary standing over me, dressed in shorts and an oversized shirt

"Why are you awake?" I asked, wiping my face, and Mary frowned

"Sirius told me to come downstairs at midnight, so obviously I chose to come down around 12:15 because, well, that's how you are fashionably late," she said, and I grinned, "there it is," she said, smiling gently, before holding her hand out to me, "Now, what happened?" she asked, herding me out of the dormitory.

"I just saw Stella and James-" I started, and then hiccoughed. Mary rubbed my back soothingly and then stopped me right before we made it down to the common room

"You are not going to cry," she said sternly, and I looked at her with wide eyes, "No, you are going to act like you don't give a shit about Potter, do you understand?" she asked, and I nodded slowly, "Now, we need you to look stunning," she said, and I rolled my eyes

"Party's tomorrow Mary," I said, and she nodded seriously

"We'll make him eat his heart out tomorrow," she said, and I giggled. She grinned at me and then pulled me down the stairs.

"Mary!" Sirius exclaimed happily, and she grinned at him. My eyes flickered over to James, and saw that he and Stella had (thank Merlin) stopped snogging, but they were in the same position. I saw him say something and she giggled, before he dived and attacked her face with kisses. I saw her squeal and felt something in my stomach crack

"Lily!" Mary hissed, and I turned to her quickly. She gave me a stern look and I sighed, before leaning down and grabbing a pack of balloons.

"But that's so boring," Sirius said, snatching the balloons out of my hands. Just then, the common room door opened and Peter walked in.

"Where's the booze?" I asked, and then bit my lip as Sirius roared with laughter and Mary looked at me, amused. James and Stella sprang apart and then walked over to us, hand in hand.

"Lily, did you just ask me for booze?" Peter asked incredulously, and I looked at Sirius, who was doubled over in laughter

"Did you _lie _to me?" I asked, and Sirius nodded, still on the floor in heaving laughs, "Sirius Orion Black I am going to kill you!" I squeaked. Sirius jumped up and smiled at me cheekily, and I narrowed my eyes, "I wasn't kidding," I said, and he grinned devilishly.

"Excellent. But see, Evans, you can't kill me until you catch me," he winked, before sprinting away from me.

"But-but-" I said, and Mary shoved me in the back

"Make him jealous," she whispered, and I looked at her incredulously, before grinning and looking after Sirius.

"Fine," I said, and Sirius guffawed from across the common room. I reached down and took my shoes off, before tying my hair up in a ponytail.

"That wont help," Peter said skeptically, and I grinned at him, trying to ignore how James was looking at me.

"Of course it will," I said, before dashing off after Sirius. He squawked, obviously not expecting this, and began to run around, away from me. I laughed and sprinted after him. I may not look it, but I'm pretty fast. I was right on his tail. I decided to take a risk, and timing it properly, so it obviously occurred right in front of James, I jumped at Sirius, clasping my arms around his neck. He yelled out and fell to the floor, me sitting on his back, "I win," I said simply, and ruffled Sirius's hair, before getting off him. I grinned at Mary, who was laughing.

"Once again, Lily Evans wins," she said. I looked at her and she looked back at me, and we burst out laughing

"I don't get it," Peter said, and I shook my head, my long ponytail waving around. I took a deep breath and stood up straight, before grinning at Sirius, who was sitting up, looking dejectedly at the floor.

"What's wrong?" I cooed, grinning at Sirius, who only shook his head and continued to look at the floor. I walked over to him and crouched down in front of him, completely aware of the fact that I was crouched only a couple inches away from James.

"Sorry Mary!" Sirius said. Before I could process it, he grabbed my waist with two hands and, before I knew it, Sirius Black was lying on top of me, grinning, "I win," he grinned, and I rolled my eyes

"Get off!" I squeaked, and he laughed, before getting up. I noticed James was, once again, glaring at me. Sirius held his hand out and I took it, allowing him to pull me to my feet.

"So," Sirius clapped, looking anywhere but at James, "let's get to work,"

* * *

"Ms. Evans," I looked up quickly in the Great Hall to see McGonagall making her way towards me.

"McGoogles alert," Sirius whispered, and I whacked his leg, "Lily, where is your hand?" he said suggestively, and I moved my hand immediately, ignoring his sniggers. I was sitting alone with Sirius. Mary was taking Care of Magical Creatures, and those who weren't, had a free period.

"Ms. Evans, I'm going to need you to go to Professor Vandal's classroom," she said, and I groaned at her; it was so far! "I'm sorry, but he needs to have a muggleborn in today to explain the benefits of an ecectrik fireplace or something," she said, rolling her eyes, and I giggled.

"All right Professor I'm on it," I said. McGonagall smiled at me, and shot Sirius a nasty look, before walking away, "Looks like you're on your own," I said, and Sirius shook his head happily.

"I have Moony," he said, and I huffed. I stood up and Sirius grinned at me, "Just warning, Prongs is in that class," he winked, and I flushed.

"WHAT?" I screeched, but Sirius only laughed, grabbed his stuff, and skipped merrily from the Great Hall. Grumbling to myself, I made my way out of the Great Hall and up to the third floor, turning to the left, where the muggle studies classroom was. I took a few deep breaths and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I heard a voice call, and I sighed, opening the door, "Ah! Ms. Evans!" Professor Vandal exclaimed happily. I noticed every head in the room snap towards me, and I instantly found James, sitting in the front, looking at me intently.

"Er, hi," I said, "Professor McGonagall, said you needed me…?" I trailed off, and he nodded happily,

"Of course, of course," he said, "Come here," he said, gesturing to the chair next to him. I stopped myself from saying 'no thanks' and walked up to the front of the class, sitting down in the chair, "Ms. Evans here is muggleborn," he said happily, and I looked at him as if he were insane, "She's going to be helping me explain the benefits of an electricity run fireplace," he said mysteriously, grinning at me, and I gave him a small, polite smile. I hate public speaking. He looked at me expectantly, as did the rest of the class, and I cleared my throat

"Er, hi," I said, looking around, at everyone except James. From the back of the room, Adam McKinnon waved at me, and I smiled at him.

"Ms. Evans, why don't you explain what an electric fireplace is," he said, and gestured for me to stand up.

"Erm, all right," I said nervously, and stood up. I was _very _aware of James's eyes on me, "Well, it's basically the same thing as a fireplace, only it's run on electricity," I said, "Obviously," I said, and then clapped my hand over my mouth as everyone laughed, "I'm so sorry," I said to the Professor, who chuckled good naturedly and waved his hand, "So, erm, the benefits?" I said uncertainly, looking at the Professor, hwo nodded happily. I swear he was on crack or something. A hand raised in the first row, and I bit my lip

_Not James. Please don't be James. _I prayed, and then looked at the person.

Guess who?

"Er, yeah?" I said, and he put his hand down

"Do you have one?" he asked, and I shook my head.

"Why not?" Adam called, and I threw him an irritated look, and heard him laugh. I looked at the Professor, who nodded happily, extremely curious.

"I, er, don't like them," I said, and James frowned

"Why?"

"Because they're so boring," I said, and then grinned as they all laughed, "I just, I like the concept of lighting my own fire, it's a lot more magical, rather than flicking a switch and having the fire appear," I said, and the class nodded seriously. Honestly, this was actually a class?

"Well, Ms. Evans, what would you say is an advantage?" the Professor said, and I bit my lip

"I guess it's more efficient," I said, "And people are really lazy these days," I said, and he grinned, nodding.

"Alright Ms. Evans, thank you," he said, and I nodded awkwardly. I turned away from James, who was looking at me intently, and walked out the class, "Give a round of applause for her," the Professor said, and I flushed as they clapped

"Er, right, thanks, bye," I said awkwardly, and walked out of the class. I had managed a few steps when something grabbed my wrist, causing me to yell out. I turned quickly, and froze, "Er, hi," I said, and James dropped my wrist quickly

"What's going on between you and Sirius?" he asked, crossing his arms, and I frowned at him

"W-what?" I asked, and he looked at me blankly, "N-nothing," I said, irritated at myself that I sounded so pathetic. He glared at me and I felt my anger bubble up, "Why does it matter to you anyway? Why do I have to _explain _myself to you?" I asked, and I saw his nostrils flare

"Because I have the right to know," he said, and I rolled my eyes

"And you couldn't ask Sirius?"

"I have, he said no," he said, and I crossed my arms

"And you're asking me because?"

"I was just checking," he said angrily, and I narrowed my eyes at him irritably

"Well nothings happened…yet," I said, and with that, I turned around and walked away from the seething James.

* * *

**Hey guys! There's another update. All the chapters are going to be this short, just saying.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please (: **


	6. Menace

**Hey guys! So I only have one day left of my four day weekend (sobs) but I DO only have a three day week of school and then the weekend again. HOPEFULLY the updation of this story wont be affected**

**ENJOY!**

**And thanks so much for the reviews (:**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters I SWEAR so don't sue me**

* * *

"Lily, why is James glaring at you?" Mary asked, sitting across from me in the Great Hall at lunch. I looked over at the Marauders, and saw that James was, in fact, glaring at me

"Well, I had a run in with him," I said, and explained what had happened. I saw Mary's face light up with a grin

"You _didn't!_" she gasped, and then burst out laughing, "Merlin Lily! You're so stupid! But I love it! It's so exciting," she said excitedly, "Does Sirius know?" she asked, and I shook my head, "SIRIUS!" she yelled, and I flinched

"YEAH?" he called back, and the people sitting in between the Marauders and us chuckled. Mary gestured him over and he happily obliged, dropping onto the seat next to me, "You yelled, dear?" he asked, and Mary flushed slightly

"Lily did something," she said, and a wicked grin spread across his face

"Am I about to find out why Prongs is so irritated?" he asked, looking at me, and I flushed, looking back down at my food. Even the pasta was laughing at me. Bloody hell.

"Yes," Mary giggled, "See, Lily and James had a run in after she went to his Muggle Studies class," she said, and Sirius laughed, "Why are you laughing already?" she asked, bewildered

"Anticipation," he shrugged, and I rolled my eyes as Mary laughed.

"Well, he caught her after she left and asked what was going on between the two of you," she said, and Sirius nodded, bouncing in his seat excitedly, "And Lily said nothing…" she said, and Sirius's face fell, "Yet."

The twinkle returned in Sirius's eyes and a wicked smile spread across his face, "Brilliant," he whispered, and then turned to me, "So what's the plan?" he asked, and I frowned at him

"Why are you so intent on irritating him?" I asked, and Sirius rolled his eyes

"He's been a prick to me all week, this is how I'm getting back at him," he shrugged, and I sighed, "So how do we start?" he asked, turning to Mary, assuming correctly that she was the mastermind behind this plan.

"Well, first of all, he has to be convinced that there's nothing going on between the two of us," she said, gesturing to herself and Sirius, and Sirius nodded, "So we'll stage a break up," she grinned, and Sirius grinned back. Honestly, the two of them were menaces.

"When?" he asked excitedly, and I sighed, stabbing my pasta violently.

"Now, obviously," she said, "It has to give you enough time to get with Lily _before _the party," she said, and he nodded. She frowned for a second before looking at him, "just clarifying, we're still-"

"I don't fancy Lily in that way," he said, and she nodded happily, "No offence Red," he said, and I laughed

"None taken," I said honestly, and he grinned, before turning back to Mary.

"Then, at the party, you are going to do all the usual couple stuff with her," she said, pointing to me, and I flushed.

"Er, Mary, are you sure?" I asked, and she nodded happily

"I completely trust you," she said, and I smiled at her, "And if you steal him then you'll have to sleep in the Common Room," she said bluntly, and I laughed.

"Wait, yes or no to snogging?" Sirius asked, and Mary bit her lip

"I'd have to say yes, but don't get carried away yeah?" she said worriedly, and Sirius smiled at her sympathetically

"Don't worry love, I can control myself," he said, and Mary smiled at him

"Next," she said, and I sighed, "Stop _sighing _Lily. Do you want him jealous or not?" she asked, and I bit my lip, before nodding, causing Sirius to grin happily.

"What's going on?" we jumped quickly and turned to see Remus standing behind us curiously

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I squealed, jumping up and throwing my arms around his neck. Remus laughed and swung me around in a circle

"Thanks sweetheart," he said, putting me down, "What are you plotting?" he asked, and I frowned at him

"Has Prongs sent you to find out?" Sirius asked, and Remus grinned

"I'll lie to him, I'm honestly curious," he said, and Sirius looked at Mary, who grinned

"We're devising a plan get James jealous," she said, and Remus's eyes widened

"Excellent," he said, and I giggled, "How?"

"We're going to have Lily and Sirius become a couple," Mary said simply, and Remus's eyes widened

"That'll kill him," he said evilly, and I rolled my eyes. Excellent friends James had, "How can I help?" he asked, and Mary grinned

"This is perfect, okay, you go back there and tell him that Sirius and I are having a spat," she said, and Remus frowned, "he has to think Sirius and I are done," she said matter-of-factly, and Remus nodded in understanding.

"So when will the plan take place?" he asked, and Mary grinned, "At the party?" he asked, smirking, and she nodded, "Alright, have fun plotting," he said, "So I tell Prongs that you and Pads are having a spat?" he said, and we all nodded, "When will this staged breakup occur?" he asked, and Mary looked down at her watch

"Give it 10 minutes," she said, and Remus grinned, before walking over to James and Peter. I watched as he said something and James looked over at Sirius and Mary.

"Look angry," I hissed, and immediately, they both shot each other looks of pure hatred, "Lucky you're both such drama queens," I muttered, and I saw the corner of Sirius's mouth twitch. I saw James turn away, convinced, and then his eyes flickered between Sirius and I worriedly. I felt a smirk spread across my face. Just then, Stella walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek, sitting on his other side. I saw him turn away, and then sighed, "He's not looking anymore," I said, and they both relaxed, but were careful not to look happy with each other.

"So, after we 'break up', Lils, you and I cant really be acting too friendly to one another," she said, and I frowned at her, "Well obviously we're breaking up because of the two of you," she said, and then her eyes widened, "Couldn't I talk to James about it?" she asked excitedly, and a grin spread across my face, which I swatted off quickly.

"That's perfect!" Sirius hissed, and I patted his shoulder

"Okay, so, I think it's about time for our spat," Mary said, "We've all got the plan? Lils, follow me when I run out, yeah?" she said, and I nodded, "Ready?" she said to Sirius, who nodded, "For the record, none of the things I say right now are true and I really like you," she said, and Sirius chuckled

"Ditto," he said. Mary winked at me before taking a giant breath, and then threw Sirius a fierce look.

"YOU BLOODY WANKER!" she screeched, and I jumped, as did Sirius. I looked around quickly. We had the attention of everyone, particularly James. I could see Remus trying extremely hard not to smile. Thank Merlin Mary was dating Sirius instead of him. He would've given it away instantly, "HOW DARE YOU!" she screeched. I noticed she was trying to make it vague, so that people could assume what had happened. We all knew that James's mind would jump to Sirius and I.

"WELL I'M SORRY IF YOU'RE SUCH A PAIN IN THE ARSE MACDONALD!" Sirius yelled back, and Mary stood up angrily.

"YOU KNOW WHAT _BLACK," _she spat, and I saw Sirius wince slightly, and rubbed his knee soothingly, "I THINK THIS RELATIONSHIP IS _OVER_,"

"MAYBE IT IS!" Sirius yelled, standing up, so he was face to face with Mary

"FINE!" she screeched, grabbing her stuff and walking briskly away from the table

"FINE!" Sirius yelled after her. I looked at him before grabbing my stuff and obediently running after Mary. I turned to see the Great Hall's eyes trailing after me and smirked. Our plan was working just fine.

* * *

"That was brilliant," Sirius hissed, walking into our dormitory. Mary and I screamed; we were not properly attired, "Oh Merlin!" he squeaked, turning around so he was facing the door, "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready!" Mary squeaked back at him, "Wait don't move," she instructed, "I'm almost done," she said. She zipped the back of her dress up quickly and then sighed, "Okay you can look now." Sirius turned around and I yelled out

"_I'm _not ready!" I squeaked, and Mary shrugged

"He knows James, he can help me decide what to dress you in," she said matter-of-factly. I was standing there in my cotton sleeping shorts and a bra. Attractive, no?"

"She can go down like that," Sirius said, nodding to what I was wearing, and I threw him a sarcastic, maybe even a nasty look.

"Yes, but that's not Lily," she said, and then grabbed Sirius's hand, "Which one?" she asked, dragging him to the closet. Sirius looked at Mary's two choices for me and then back at me.

"This one," he said certainly, pulling out the black dress. It was between the black and the brown. The brown was, admittedly, a lot more slutty, but the black didn't show off too much. I'm not ashamed to admit I'm glad he chose the black one.

"Why?" Mary asked, bewildered, "This one's so much more revealing!"

"Yes, but Prongs always liked how Lily _wasn't _that kind of girl," he said, and Mary grumbled. She was really looking forward to embarrassing me. Sirius sat down while Mary made me climb into the dress and zipped me up. I pulled the cotton shorts out from under it, letting it pile at my feet.

The black dress was not much better than the brown, in my opinion, although it did cover more of my chest than that one did. This one was slinky, and had a halter neck. It stopped by my knees, and the halter kind of dipped into a v-neck. At least it was a halter, I thought happily. Halters don't feel so uncomfortable when they have a v-neck. It clung tightly to my stomach and chest, and I was guessing this was a good thing?

"Perfect," Sirius said, looking over what I was wearing, "If I'm having a hard time not looking at her, and I'm not attracted to her that way, Prongs will die," he said, and I saw Mary grin. I felt a flush light up my skin.

"Make up," Mary said, running over to me and applying a thin, but flattering layer of make up on my face, "Hair?" she asked Sirius, who bit his lip

"Straighten it," he said, and I gaped at him, "What?"

"He knows what guys like in girls," Mary shrugged, and then pulled out her wand, straightening my hair, "And he was right," she said, and Sirius grinned, satisfied.

"Alright," Sirius said, standing up and clapping his hands together, "Let's do this"

* * *

I could hear the beat of the music from the Gryffindor Common Room. My whole dormitory was shaking. Mary had gone down around ten minutes ago, so that people would notice that I wasn't with her. I was to go down in precisely a minute, and Sirius would rush over to the stairs, and take my hand. He knew that James would be standing right by the staircase, as he usually did, so there'd be no way he'd miss this.

The alarm rung from my alarm clock and I pointed my wand at it. It was time.

I took a deep breath and walked down the stairs, extremely aware of my straight hair. It kept falling inside my halter dress, which, I assume people would find intriguing. I, on the other hand, found it itchy. Especially when it disappeared down the front.

I walked down the spiral staircase and spotted Sirius by the bar, chatting with Remus. He looked over, knowing it was time, and when he caught my eye he grinned. Remus laughed and clapped Sirius on the shoulder. I saw him start to slowly make his way over. I peeked slightly more and noticed a head of messed up hair right by the stairs, and my heartbeat sped up.

I stood up straight and then walked down the final eight stairs, yes I counted, and stopped at the bottom. James was standing right next to me, and I saw him turn to look at me. Stella wasn't there with him. Perfect.

"Hello beautiful," Sirius said, winding his arm around my waist and spinning me around. I giggled. I knew he was being eccentric so I would look like we were actually dating, and I was grateful, once again, that it was Sirius, not Remus, taking part in this plan with me, "You look amazing," he said, and I grinned up at him. His back was to James, and I took a chance of looking over his shoulder.

Boy, James did _not _look happy.

I grinned.

"Hi," I said, pretending to be shy, and Sirius winked. He looked over my shoulder, and I turned, seeing Mary. She looked over at us and winked. Thank Merlin my best friend was amazing. Sirius gave me a warning look before winding his arms more tightly around my waist, so that he was resting his forehead on mine

"Dance?" he whispered, and I nodded quickly. He released me and then took my hand, dragging me onto the dance floor, away from James, who stood there, frozen, looking after us.

"You're being cruel, you know," Remus said, as Sirius dragged me to him. He laughed and put his arm around my shoulder in a brotherly fashion.

"He'll live," Sirius said bitterly, and Remus chuckled.

"Good show guys," I turned to see Mary approach us. She grinned at Sirius and then pinched my cheek, "look at you, all grown up, in love with James Potter, and trying to get him jealous," she cooed, and I rolled my eyes as Remus and Sirius roared with laughter

"He's coming!" Remus hissed. Everything happened really quickly then.

Mary vanished, for one.

Sirius moved his arm from around my shoulders to around my waist, turning me so that I was pressed up against him, and his other hand was on the other side of my waist.

Remus ducked between a dancing couple and leaned against the bar.

I swear, barely a second passed with all this.

"You know Evans," Sirius said, swaying me gently from side to side, "You do actually look very pretty," he said, and I grinned at him, "And I'm just confirming, I only think of you as a friend," he said, and I laughed.

"Ditto," I said. James came closer, and I could see him approaching out of the corner of my eyes, "I don't know if I can do this," I whispered urgently to Sirius, and he looked at me, alarmed, "Can we just tell him it's a joke?"

"Why?" Sirius asked, and I bit my lip

"I'm scared! What if he hates me?" I asked, and Sirius smiled sympathetically

"I promise you Lily, I am not going to let that happen," he said, and for some odd reason, I felt assured, "Just to make sure you don't screw anything up," he said, and let go of me, keeping one hand on my waist. James was in hearing range now, "Drink?" he asked, and I noticed his voice sounded different. More seductive.

"Yeah," I said, and Sirius grinned at me, before wrapping his arm around my waist and directing me to the bar. Remus shook his head at us as we approached

"You are evil," he declared, and then straightened up, "Incoming." I bit my lip, and sure enough, a couple seconds later

"Padfoot?" Sirius turned, keeping one hand on my waist, and looked at James. I risked a glance. His eyes were furious, but his face was neutral. Obviously, the neutrality was losing, as I saw his hand twitch, as if he were trying to curse, maybe even punch.

"Yes?" Sirius said nonchalantly, and I bit back a giggle. Giggling would not be good right now.

"Can I talk to you?" James asked, and Sirius sighed

"Lily, love, do you mind?" he asked me, and I saw a muscle in James's jaw twitch. I shook my head and Sirius grinned at me. And then he kissed me on top of the head.

Nice touch, I thought sarcastically. I saw Remus bite his lip to keep from laughing,

"Be right back," Sirius said to me, and then nodded to James, who walked up the stairs to the boys dormitory

"Oi!" I said, and Sirius turned around, "Be careful," I said, and he winked, before running up the stairs.

"What do you get yourself involved in?" Remus chuckled, and I rolled my eyes

"This is so awkward," I said, and Remus laughed, "No joke, I feel like I'm cheating on James," I said, and Remus looked at me, eyes twinkling, "What?"

"You know he broke up with her, right?" he asked, and I frowned at him, "Stella, he chucked her"

"WHAT?" I squeaked, and Remus nodded, "Why?"

"If tonight is any measure, I'd say it was because of you," he said, and I bit my lip.

"Poor Stella," I said, and Remus rolled his eyes

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do!" I said defensively, "She's really nice. Sure, I'm ecstatic about her and James splitting," I said, and Remus grinned, "But she is really nice." There was an earsplitting crash and I looked worriedly up at the boys' dormitory.

"Don't worry," Remus said, "Their last spat was much worse. There was a broken nose involved," he mused, and I looked at him incredulously. There was a rumbling and I looked up to see Sirius and James walking down the stairs. Together. Sirius had his arm around James's shoulder. James was grinning, "told you," Remus sung under his breath, and I threw him a nasty look.

James looked up at me and I saw his expression change. It wasn't hatred though; it was what it used to be. I felt a smile grow on my face.

"You _bitch!_" I looked around quickly, as did everyone else, including Sirius and James, to see Stella Jones briskly walking over to me.

"W-what?" I stammered. I looked over at Sirius, and James, who were looking at me, bewildered.

"How _dare _you!" she screeched, coming to a halt in front of me, and I frowned at her. Mary appeared next to Sirius and I swear steam was shooting out of her ears.

"What did I-"

SMACK.

There is a red handprint on my face.

* * *

**Hey! Hope you like it!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please (: **


	7. Stage

**Hey y'all! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: not mine**

* * *

She. Did. Not.

I could feel my stomach acid boiling as I stared at the girl in front of me. How _dare _she slap me! The whole common room was frozen, watching us. I would have been embarrassed, had I not been so angry.

"Wha-"

"Oh don't _even _Lily," Stella snapped, and I glared at her, "How bloody _dare _you! I thought you were nicer than that!" she hissed, and I looked at her, bewildered

"Stella, what the _hell _have I done to you?" I growled, and she glared at me

"Don't stand there, acting like you don't know," she hissed, and I threw my hands up in frustration. I saw the Marauders chuckle; they knew what happened if someone pissed me off so much that I started throwing my hands up. It happened with James all the time.

"Stella, if you don't tell me _why _you slapped me right now I am going to kill you," I said quietly, and I saw her shrink back slightly. She continued to look at me and I glared at her. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned angrily, only to be calmed by the sight of my best friend

"Come on Lily she's not worth it," she said, and I let her pull me away from Stella. Funny that I should be tripped as I walked away, "Did she just-" Mary exclaimed angrily, and I turned around quickly.

"Tripping jinx? Really?" I asked Stella sweetly, and I saw Mary grin before leaving me there and walking away, "Come on Stella, if you're going to jinx me at least do it properly," I said, and I saw her eyes widen incredulously

"W-what?" she stammered. I smiled at her and took a few steps over to her. She backed up a few steps, "It's your fault!" she said, and I cocked my head to the side

"What's my fault?" I asked, still walking towards her

"He _dumped _me!" she cried, "And it's all _your _fault!" I felt anger bubble up inside me.

No. I couldn't control it anymore.

"So you feel the need to slap me because some boy dumped you?" I said bluntly, and she glowered at me, "some boy who I never talk to dumps you and you just feel like slapping _me _across the face?" I hissed, and crossed my arms.

"It's because of _you!" _

"Why?" I asked angrily, "Why is it because of me?"

"B-because he likes you!" she cried, and I felt my heart thump faster, but chose to ignore it. I looked around at all the people watching us and sighed.

"Come on," I said, holding my hand out to her, and she looked at me.

"Where?" she choked

"Away from everyone," I grumbled, and grabbed her wrist

"NO! _Let _them hear what you did to me!" she screamed, and tugged her hand out of mine, "I hate you!" she screamed, and raised her hand. She swung it back, but I grabbed her hand before she could do anything.

"Don't even think about it," I said, and then dropped her hand, "You know what Stella, just, just leave," I said, shaking my head at the floor. She didn't budge, "Leave before you make an even bigger fool of yourself," I said, and she looked around, as if noticing for the first time that everyone was watching. She looked over my shoulder and her eyes widened. She gave me one last look and then sprinted out of the common room.

Everyone was looking at me.

"Really?" I said, after a few minutes of them looking at me, "It was only a fight, honestly," I mumbled, and then turned around, walking to my dormitory. My face hurt. I mean, it _really _hurt. That girl had an arm on her.

I was only a couple of steps away from my stairs, when a person stepped in front of me

"Where are you going?" Mary asked, and I gave her a look, "No, you're not going upstairs, come on," she said, and took my hand, dragging me away from the dormitories, and back towards the bar.

"Mary!" I whined, and she winked at me.

"Honestly Lily," she said dramatically, as we got closer to the three boys, "firstly you act like a bitch and do all this to Stella, causing her to whack you across the face," she said seriously, and I felt a grin spread across my face, "and then you try to run away?" she asked incredulously, "Jeez Lils maybe you _are _a bitch. Maybe _I _should start slapping you across the face for being you," she said.

"Yeah Lily," Sirius said, throwing his arm around my shoulder, "You're such a bitch," he gasped, and I rolled my eyes.

"Really guys, come on," Remus chuckled, walking over to me, "How's your face?" he asked. By this time the music had turned back on and everyone had gone back to dancing, as if nothing had happened, so Remus had to yell at me

"It's fine," I said, rubbing my cheek. A hand whacked mine and I squeaked, "Haven't I been slapped enough?" I asked, and Mary laughed.

"Lily, I had to put your make up on, you _better _not mess it up or I swear I will bring the make up down stairs and redo your face," she said, and I rolled my eyes. I looked around and then froze. James was standing there, looking at me.

"Um," I said intelligently, and then looked away from him quickly.

"He knows everything," Sirius said jauntily, throwing his arm around my shoulder and grinning down at me.

"Honestly, we would've been better off using Remus. He doesn't crack under pressure," Mary said irritably, and I grinned at her as Sirius gasped, and Remus chuckled.

"Doubtful," I said seriously, "He laughs," I said, and Mary nodded.

"That would've been worse," she sighed, and I saw James grin. I'm not going to deny it, my heart actually flipped over. I could feel all my arteries tangled. Merlin I can't breathe. Maybe I should stop imagining these things.

"SO," Sirius yelled, and I jumped, "Do I get one last dance as your boyfriend Lily?" he asked, and I giggled.

"Do we have to stage a break up?" I asked, and Sirius nodded.

"We should, everyone thinks we're together. I wont feel right snogging Mary later if I feel like I'm cheating on you," he said, and I rolled my eyes as James and Remus laughed. Mary flushed.

"Sirius we were never actually dating," I said, "So you wouldn't ever actually be cheating on me. And you and Mary never actually broke up so dancing with me _would _be cheating on her," I pointed out.

"You're a pain in my ass Evans," Sirius said, and I grinned at him, "Mary, darling, can I have one last dance with my fake girlfriend?" he asked, and Mary giggled and nodded, "You can dance with either one of those two," he said, nodding to his friends, "Take your pick," he winked, and I laughed as he dragged me onto the dance floor. We danced a respectable distance away from each other, with my hands on his shoulders and his on my waist; we were an arms length apart.

"So, Sirius, you caved," I said, and Sirius flushed slightly

"I felt bad!" he whined, and I rolled my eyes

"Baby," I said, and Sirius stuck his tongue out at me.

"He was _really _upset!" Sirius said defensively, "I didn't know he had chucked Stella, otherwise I wouldn't have gone through with the plan," he said honestly, and I nodded.

"So did you tell him-"

"Everything," he shrugged, and I bit my lip.

"_Everything_ everything?" I asked, and Sirius laughed, swinging me around.

"Yes," he said

"Did you tell him about what I told you down at the tree?" I asked, and he nodded, eyes twinkling, "Oh Merlin he knows that I like him?" I whimpered, and Sirius grinned

"And on this happy note, I hand you off," he said, letting go of me.

"Don't I get a hug goodbye?" I teased, and he sighed dramatically. I noticed Mary, James and Remus walking over.

"We have to break up first, love," he said, and I rolled my eyes.

"But I'm not Mary," I said, "I don't scream,"

"I beg to differ," James said, and I flushed. He was _talking _to me.

"I have to agree with James on this one," Mary said, "You do have a screaming reputation,"

"Fine," I huffed, and looked at Sirius

"Okay, so, we're fighting because you don't want to date me," he said, and I grinned

"Because?"

"My penis is too big," he said. I looked at him for a second before promptly bursting into a fit if hysteric giggles, "EVANS!" he said, and I laughed, as did James and Remus.

"Sorry! I didn't mean it…that way…its just…" I giggled uncontrollably and Mary rolled her eyes

"Honestly Lily, you're so immature," she said, and I glared at her.

"I am not fighting with you because your penis is too big," I said sternly, and Sirius sighed.

"Fine," he grumbled, "You start," he winked, and I threw him an irritated look.

"LET ME GO," I screeched, and squirmed away from Sirius, who grinned down at me, "I BLOODY HATE YOU!" I yelled

"But Lily!" he said dramatically, and I glared at him

"NO!" I screamed, and I slapped him across the face.

"BLOODY OW EVANS!" Sirius yelled, and I grinned at him

"I cant be the only one who got slapped today," I said, and Mary giggled as Sirius looked at me incredulously

"I feel bad for any bloke who you break up with," he muttered, and I grinned at him.

"Do I get a hug goodbye?" I asked, nad he sighed, holding his arms out. I grinned and wrapped my arms around his neck and he swung me around

"We'll be together soon fair maiden," he winked, and I rolled my eyes

"In your dreams Sirius"

"I assure you, not in _my _dreams," he said, and winked at James, who threw him a nasty look. Sirius grinned at him before twirling away from me and grabbing Mary around the waist, "Come on," he smiled, and Mary grinned at him.

"No hard feelings right?" Mary said to James, who smiled, before Sirius swung her away. Now I was left with Remus and James.

"Birthday dance?" Remus asked, sensing my discomfort, and I grinned at him, "You're next," he said, winking at James, whose ears turned red.

"Thank you," I sighed, as Remus led me away onto the dance floor. I looked over at James to see him down a cup of Firewhisky from the bar.

"He's more nervous than you are," Remus chuckled, and I frowned at him, "Lily, he's liked you since, what, first year? And _now _he finally gets a chance to get you. He doesn't want to blow it," he shrugged, and I nodded

"So, it's your birthday," I said and Remus burst out laughing, "I got you a present," I said, and he raised his eyebrows at me

"You didn't have-"

"Does anyone _ever _have to get someone a present for their birthday?" I asked, and Remus grinned, and shook his head

"Thank you," he smiled, and I shrugged

"It's upstairs, I'll go get it-"

"Later," he said, "Your turn," he said, grinning at James. Remus ran away, yes, _ran _away, leaving me alone with James.

* * *

**HEY! Okay. Just one more chapter after this.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**(: **


	8. Story

**Hey guys! I'll post my ENTIRE A/N at the end, yeah?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot line and possibly Mary.**

* * *

Some friends I have. Mary and Sirius ran away to do Merlin knows what together. Remus ran after only a few seconds of dancing with me. Leaving me with James Potter.

I hate how I like him so much. He's standing in front of me, right now, just looking at me, and I feel like someone is steadily pumping air into my stomach, trying to blow it up.

He is still looking at me.

Say something!

"Hi." Okay, it could be a billion times worse. That was good, actually, considering the circumstances. Well done, Lily. James chuckled

"Hey." Merlin even his _voice_ is creating tingles all over my body. How, _how, _am I to have a civil conversation with him if I cant even look at him.

That's right, I'm admiring the floor. I promise you, it's extremely beautiful. See, the carpet's really intricate and…I'm a coward.

We continued to stand there quietly, me admiring the carpet and him lookin gat me. I should say something. I really should say something. I looked to my right to see Mary and Sirius dancing. Mary caught my eye and then waved her hands, as if telling me to move on with it.

Thank you so much Mary, as if I didn't already know that.

"Walk?" he asked, and I looked up at him, and frowned, "You want to go for a walk with me?" he asked, gesturing outside, and I flushed as he smirked at me.

"Er, yeah, sure," I said, and he grinned. He turned around and headed towards the portrait hole. I turned around and Sirius, Remus and Mary all gave me two thumbs up. I looked up and James was holding the door open for me, "Er, thanks," I said, and climbed out. He grinned and shut it behind me.

Merlin I needed to use the bathroom.

"So," he said, as we walked down the deserted corridor. I am not afraid to admit that I'm frightened. I hate walking around Hogwarts at night. It's scary.

"So what?" I said, and James grinned.

"Well, Lily, Padfoot just told me an…_interesting _story," he said, and even though I wasn't looking at him, I could picture the smirk on his face.

"Oh really," I said.

"Yes," he said, "It was extremely entertaining."

"Sounds intriguing," I said, and then shivered

"Are you cold?" he asked, and I bit my lip, "Here," he said. He took off his jacket, which I'm only assuming he was wearing as I didn't notice _what _he was wearing, and wrapped it around me, "Better?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Thanks," I said quietly, and he smiled.

"No worries," he said happily. We were down by the Entrance Hall at this point and he grinned wickedly

"What?" I asked, and he looked down at me

"I pulled you and Mary out of that broom cupboard," he said, and I felt a grin spread across my face as I remembered

"Yes you did, and Mary told you that we had done the dirty," I said, and James laughed.

"So Lily, do you want to hear the story?" he asked, and I bit my lip

"I'm pretty sure I already know the story," I said, and James grinned.

"But this is a different version!" he said, and I sighed. I knew he was going to do this. I knew he was going to gloat. He took my silence as a yes, "So. Once upon a time there was a bloke named James," he started, "James had three best mates; Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. James had been chasing a girl for seven years of his life," he continued, not looking at me, "One day, James snogged _her_," he said, and I felt a flush rise up on my cheeks, "After he snogged _her_, he asked _her_ out once again, pretty confident that _she_ would say yes," he continued, sitting down on a bench. I stood there uncomfortably, "_She_, however, didn't. James had asked out a different girl earlier that day to fill the empty void in his life, and he continued to be with that girl, trying to forget about _she_, who he really loved."

I looked at James, and saw that he was looking at me. He patted the bench next to him and I hesitated for a moment, before sitting down next to him.

"Now, while he was with this girl, James noticed something. He noticed that his best mate,"

"Which one?" I cut in, and the corner of James's mouth twitched

"Sirius Black," he said, and I nodded, as if I'd never heard the story before, "James noticed that his best mate and _she_ were getting oddly close. James got suspicious. Sirius Black, you see, has a reputation," he said, and I nodded, "One day, James saw Sirius Black hugging _her_, and he got furious. He knew that his suspicions had been correct, you see, because that's what always happened to James," he continued, and I bit my lip, "James and his best mate didn't talk much after that. A few days later, something similar occurred, a row between the two mates, and _she_ was, once again, the topic,"

"Sorry," I whispered, and he looked at me

"Lily, I'm trying to tell a story here," he said, smiling, "Anyway, where was I? Oh, yes, so, James and his friend are having a row. That night, James and Sirius are not fighting, and are decorating for their friend, Remus Lupin's, seventeenth birthday party," he said, and I watched him, "James went to fetch the girl he was dating, because he knew that _she_, who he really liked was going to be there. While decorating, James tried really hard not to notice _her_, but, the thing is, _she_ is amazing," he said quietly, and I bit my lip, feeling my heart rate sped up

Call me a loser, but I was extremely engrossed in the story.

"The next day, James's friend Sirius was called over to sit with _her_ and her best friend. As you can probably imagine, James was not very happy. James kept his eye on them, and noticed that his best friend sat next to _her_. So James sent Remus over to see what was going on. Remus came back and told James that Sirius and _her _best friend were having a row. I forgot to mention, actually, that Sirius and _her _best friend were dating," he said, "So, when James heard this, he was worried. He wondered if _her_ best friend was worried about the same thing as he was," he continued, and I smiled slightly

Hey, my plan had worked. I deserve to give myself _some _credit.

"So, then, James's replacement girlfriend, as I should call her from now on, sat down next to him and distracted him by chattering away about something stupid," he said, and I giggled, "next thing James knew, Sirius and _her _best friend were in a row. A loud one, I might add, and they broke up. James was afraid. He noticed as _she _ran after her friend," he said, and then looked down at his hands.

"I have a question," I said, and pretended to raise my hand. James looked at me and chuckled

"Yes?"

"What happened to the girl that James was dating?"

"The replacement one?" he asked, and I nodded, "well, after _she _ran out of the hall after her friend, the replacement girl started to laugh. James got frustrated. She said that _she _was in for a lot of screaming, and then James looked at the girl and chucked her," he said, and I cocked my head to the side

"Why?" I asked, and James crossed his arms

"Lily, may I finish my story?" he asked, and I nodded, "Thank you. So, at his friend's birthday party, James had a plan. James had decided that he would dance with _her _and try and get _her_, because he didn't like not being with _her_," he said, and I sat up straight.

I hadn't heard this part of the story…well, obviously.

"James waited by the stairs, so he could catch _her _as soon as _she _came down. _Her _best friend came down and then ten minutes later, _she _did. James looked at her and he felt his breath catch in his throat. _She _looked gorgeous," he said quietly, and I felt the intense need to hug him, "Before James could say anything, however, Sirius Black came over and put his arms around her. James couldn't breathe. Do you know why?" he asked me, and I shook my head, "Because they were dating," he said, and I bit my lip, "Sirius Black dragged her away onto the dance floor and James stood there, shocked. He then felt extremely angry. How _dare _his best mate do that to him," he said, and I saw the anger flicker across James's expression.

"Are you-"

"Shh I'm telling a story," he said, holding his hand up, and I kept quiet, "So James walked over to them and asked Sirius Black if they could talk. He then led them up to the dormitory and shut the door. James turned around to glare at his best mate, and then, before he knew it, he was crying," James said, and I instinctively put my hand on his. James froze, and looked down at my hand, and I removed it quickly.

Damn reflexes.

James looked down at his hand for a few seconds, before clearing his throat, "So, Sirius Black walks over to James, and James tells him this story," he said, and I looked at him, "Sirius Black then looks at James guiltily and chuckles, causing James's anger to flare up, then, you know what he said?" he asked me, and I shook my head

"I really don't," I said

"He told James that it was all just a scheme to get him jealous," James said, and I felt a flush rise up on my face, "Turns out, _she _actually liked James all along, and that Sirius was only helping her make James jealous because James had been dating the replacement girlfriend. Isn't that crazy?" he asked me, and I chuckled

"It does sound pretty silly," I said, and James grinned at me.

"So, Lily, what do you think of my story?" he asked, and I bit my lip

"Well, I'm on _her _side," I said, and he looked down at me, his eyes laughing.

"And why is that?"

"Because I would've done the same thing in _her _place," I said, smirking.

"If you were James, would you take her?" he asked, and I felt my stomach freeze

"I don't feel like that's my decision, really," I said, and James crossed his arms, grinning.

"Lily," he said, "Do you want to know who the girl in the story is?" he asked, and I giggled, before nodding, "It's you."

"Really?" I said, and James laughed, "Wow, I wouldn't have guessed," I said, and James nodded seriously, "It was very well told," I said, and he grinned, "Although your grammar needs some help"

"WHAT?" he laughed, "My grammar is impeccable,"

"I should've recorded that story for you," I said, and he grinned. He turned slowly to look at me and I suddenly felt extremely nervous.

"So," he said simply, and I bit my lip

"Yeah?"

"This story has really gotten me thinking," he said, still looking at me, "I think if I were in James's position, having liked the girl for so long," he continued, and I couldn't hear him

I COULDN'T HEAR HIM! MY STUPID HEART WAS HAMMERING IN MY EARS! MERLIN!

"I would take her," he whispered, and I felt my heart stop all together.

That's right. It just stopped beating. Oh no I could feel my body shutting down. Slowly. Muscle by muscle.

"Really?" I managed to choke out, and he nodded, leaning towards me. He was getting closer. I could count all of his freckles. My eyes drifted shut.

Have you ever snogged someone, and felt your whole body relax? No? Well that's because you've never snogged James Potter.

My hands, as if having their own brain, were suddenly on his shoulders, pulling him closer to me. He had his hands on my hips again. I swear I have first-degree burns on there now. But it doesn't hurt badly. I hope it burns like this all the time. Something pressed against my lip and I gasped, and he took this opportunity to shove his tongue into my mouth.

I never want to stop snogging James Potter…

Sadly, as human beings, we need oxygen.

We pulled away from each other, gasping for air, "So, Lily," he choked out, and I looked into his eyes. He was grinning, "You owe me 10 thousand Galleons," he said, and I choked.

"What?" I squeaked, and he grinned at me.

"In our second year, if I'm correct, you bet ten thousand galleons that you would _never _like me," he said, and I flushed, "I'm waiting"

"I don't have ten thousand galleons," I said, and he laughed.

"Well, okay, fine, I have a compromise," he said, and I rolled my eyes, causing him to grin, "I'm going to ask this again, and if you say no I am actually going to kill you," he said, and I giggled, "Will you go out with me?"

"Yes"

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you liked it. So this story is over now. Wow, I finished a story in three days. It's pretty amazing don't you think? Anyway, I hope you liked it. It was a random spurt of imagination, as well as a distraction from exam studying. **

**I'm going to be gone for a while; homework, PROM, exams. And then it'll be summer, and I'll have 2 months of NOTHING. Which means…FANFICTION! I'm planning on doing multiple stories then, CHAPTER stories, not just Oneshots, so stay tuned, yeah?**

**I MIGHT get a couple things up in the next to weeks, but they'll probably be Oneshots, mind you.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**(: **

**Ta-ta!**


End file.
